nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Unit 14
Unit 14 (also stylized as Unit Fourteen) was an experimental research organization that conducted illegal experiments with the use of Element X and Fractured-Space Energy, creating various technologically advanced weaponry such as the Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16, the Up-n-Atomizer, the Unholy Hellbringer, and the Widowmaker, as well as a device capable of manipulating F-Space energy. They appear as the main antagonists of most of the SEAL Team Five Arc in the Roach Chronicles, and reappear as the main antagonists of The Sentinel Trials saga, which involves their Arc 2 counterpart. History Arc 1 Universe During the raid at the Humane Labs, the attacking Russian PMC were able to acquire critical data drives and technology from the labs prior to being forced to withdraw from the facility with the arrival of the members of Division One after their return from the future and US reinforcements. However, due to Division One's unorthodox methods of time travel, a universal paradox was created in the form of a spiraling rift in the sky, though it would be sealed off thanks to the efforts of four mobsters from the past, who sacrificed themselves by sealing the paradox within the newly-created Fractured Realm. After the closure of the rift, the Russian PMC began reverse-engineering the technology and research they acquired, forming a research organization known as Unit 14. Over time, the organization employed former members of other scientific and militaristic organizations from around the world, using their collective knowledge to harness the powers of the mysterious and recently-discovered Element X to create potent weapons and technology unrivaled by any other. Upon learning that Division One were able to return to the past after venturing to the future, Unit 14 sought to capture them and learn of the future for their own intentions. After using moles in the US Military to pinpoint their location via satellites, Unit 14 would later capture the former Division One members from their safehouse in Colorado. Through brutal interrogations, Unit 14 came to learn exactly what happens in the future, learning that they would ultimately come to an end at the hands of the time-traveling members of Division One. Intending for them to suffer for their actions, Unit 14 utilized Element X to wipe their memories before placing them in certain positions that would allow their past selves to encounter them and ultimately kill them in order for them to return to the past. In the process, a cycle in time was created, allowing Unit 14 to continue existing within it, all while tormenting the members of Division One for their actions against them. During the process of wiping their memories, Amici, close friends of Division One, attempted to stop Unit 14 from creating the cycle upon learning of their plans. However, they failed to stop Unit 14 from transporting them to Station 11, where they would lose their memories. However, Mackenzie "Mac" Davis, the leader of Amici, would write a letter addressed to the past selves of Division One before disposing of it, allowing it to end up at a junkyard the past Division One would one day encounter. During a rotation of the cycle, the past Division One discovered Mac's letter, causing the cycle to begin to derail. After discovering the Harbinger weapon at a Unit 14 excavation site, the past Division One used the weapon to remove their souls, causing them to become Soulless while also breaking the cycle. Despite the destruction of the cycle, various things still remained such as the Fractured Realm. A few years later, Unit 14 attempted to create another cycle by destroying the world by triggering nuclear meltdowns around the world. While they succeeded in doing so, they were unable to create a cycle. After Amici reformed Division One by destroying their Soulless, Unit 14 attempted to further weaponize their Element X samples under the leadership of the Los Angeles Mob Boss of 1943, who ended up as a replacement leader due to a paradox caused by the destruction of the cycle. Division One, now members of SEAL Team Five, would eventually destroy the Mob Boss and the last remnants of Unit 14 in Dubai, ultimately disbanding Unit 14, though the presence of their work still hung over the world within the Fractured Realm. Arc 2 Universe Instead of being created following the Humane Labs raid, the Unit 14 in the Arc 2 universe were initially arms dealers, who came to profit off of stolen technology smuggled from around the world before becoming the professional Unit 14. After the creation of the rift that would cause the Convergence, mountains upon mountains worth of Fractured-Space Energy began to form within the rift. During this time, samples of the Fractured-Space Energy were discovered by Arc 2 universe Unit 14 scientists. Sensing that the energy could be beneficial for their research, Unit 14 procured as much of the F-Space energy as they could before the Convergence ended. Taking the energy to their base at Station 11, Unit 14 discovered that they could create powerful weaponry utilizing the F-Space energy. However, the F-Space energy was deemed too unstable in its raw form for use, so scientists at Station 11 designed a glove that could help manipulate and stabilize the F-Space energy. In the months following, Unit 14 began to weaponize the F-Space energy into experimental weapons, with their first weapon known as the Up-n-Atomizer being the first to be fully completed while the Unholy Hellbringer and the Widowmaker were still in the development phase. Several high ranking soldiers and officers in Unit 14 were given an Up-n-Atomizer as a standard issue weapon for field work, utilizing the kinetic energy created by the F-Space energy to their advantage. In early August 2029, Unit 14 discovered one of the three Sentinel Artifacts and the Prima Materia that was contained within it. Seeing Prima Materia as a possible replacement for their F-Space energy once their supplies were eventually depleted, Unit 14 began to devise a plan to secure the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to obtain the Prima Materia within them. After learning of Doctor Evan Jones and his discovery of one of the three Sentinel Artifacts, Unit 14 dispatched Agent 14 to steal the artifact from Jones and bring it back to Station 11. On August 15th, Agent 14 traveled to the Boston Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts, where Doctor Jones would present the artifact to the museum. While Jones and his new allies were discussing of Unit 14 and their goal to steal Jones' artifact, Agent 14 snuck into the room containing the artifact. Just as he obtained it however, he was confronted by Jones and his allies, now known as Vindicta. Mac, who was in the Arc 2 universe in order to use the Prima Materia to revert the devastating loss of life in his universe at the hands of Master Ronin, orders Agent 14 to surrender and drop the artifact, but he refuses and instead activates it, triggering the first trial while surrounding the group in an energy bubble. As people in the museum are turned into zombies and the museum begins to become altered, Agent 14 begins to laugh. However, he was soon swiftly beaten down and kicked out of the energy bubble by Simon Turner, causing Agent 14 to transform into a zombie. After the bubble disperses, the zombified Agent 14 attempts to attack the four, but they are able to escape the room and lock him within it. After Vindicta are able to complete the trial and learn of the location of the next artifact, everyone zombified in the museum is restored, including Agent 14. After Vindicta leaves, Agent 14 is able to break out of the room, where he radios other Unit 14 agents of Vindicta's success, telling his men to ship out their Sentinel Artifact to Station 11 posthaste. Traveling to Unit 14's coastal facility on Terminal Island, Agent 14 over watched the delivery of the second Sentinel Artifact. On August 17th, while the artifact was being loaded onto the SS Bulker, the base would go on alert after discovering Vindicta had infiltrated the perimeter in search for the artifact. Knowing what they were capable of, Agent 14 hurried to the ship in order to ensure the Sentinel Artifact wouldn't fall into their hands. However, Vindicta had beat him to the cargo hold, where they activated the artifact, triggering the second trial and turning those not involved in the trial into zombies, including Agent 14. The zombified Agent 14 would go into hiding aboard the cargo ship, and witnessed Vindicta's battle against the Kraken. After the beast was destroyed, Vindicta learned of the location of the third and final Sentinel Artifact. However, like the previous trial, everyone who was previously a zombie was restored, including all of the Unit 14 soldiers still aboard the ship. As Vindicta was ordered to surrender, Agent 14 revealed himself to the four, explaining that they will complete the third trial for them in order to gain access to the ultimate trial, allowing Unit 14 to gain access to the Prima Materia at the end of it. Agent 14 soon orders for the four to be locked in the brig as they sailed to Station 11. As the SS Bulker docks at Station 11, Agent 14 and his men escort Vindicta onto the island. Agent 14 then welcomes the four to Station 11, explaining that they have made some modifications to the island to help ensure the trial is completed. Mac tells Agent 14 that they would never help an organization such as Unit 14 obtain unimaginable power such as Prima Materia, but Agent 14 simply laughs, saying that they have no choice, revealing that he knows what they want the Prima Materia for, telling Mac that if they refuse to activate the third trial, then there was no saving the lives lost on Earth in the Arc 1 universe. Mac then sighs, asking Agent 14 to bring them the third Sentinel Artifact. Agent 14 happily obliges, ordering his men to fetch the artifact. While some of his soldiers fetched the artifact, Agent 14 undid Vindicta's shackles, reminding them that any wrong moves would cost them greatly as various Unit 14 soldiers aimed their weapons at Vindicta. As the soldiers returned with the Sentinel Artifact, they hand it over to Simon. Agent 14 then explains that he will be watching before walking away with some soldiers. Jones questions how he would do such as task, but Agent 14 explains that he will be watching the trial from within a bunker designed to shield Prima Materia's effects, wishing the four good luck before laughing once again. As Agent 14 entered the bunker, he ordered his remaining men to force Vindicta to activate the artifact. As planned, Vindicta activates the artifact, transforming everyone on the island into zombies apart from Vindicta and Agent 14. Agent 14 soon utilizes an intercom, telling Vindicta to complete the trial, or die trying. Agent 14 would watch Vindicta as they completed the trial after defeating the F-Space Catalyst. When Oracle rewarded Vindicta with the apparitions of the three Sentinel Artifacts in order to unlock the ultimate trial, Agent 14 barged out of his bunker, explaining that he deserves some recognition as he was responsible for helping the four get in reach to all three of the artifacts. However, Oracle deemed him unworthy, saying that he sought to manipulate them into getting the Prima Materia for himself and his selfish intentions while they sought to save billions of lives. Furious, Agent 14 shouted that he could easily prove himself worthy before grabbing ahold of one of the Sentinel Artifacts. However, the three Sentinel Artifacts returned to their apparition forms, where they soon surrounded Agent 14 before letting out a beam of energy, striking Agent 14. As Agent 14 lets out a scream of horror, a red portal started to form behind the group. Mac questions Oracle what was happening, but Oracle calmly responds that Agent 14 was getting the chance to prove himself, saying that his soul will serve as the gateway to the ultimate trial while his body would be used for something far more greater. As Agent 14 lets out one last scream, his body exploded into a ball of light, which soon zoomed through the portal. While Agent 14 would later be completely destroyed at the conclusion of the ultimate trial, it is unknown what became of Unit 14 in the Arc 2 universe after his death, as most of Station 11 and the Unit 14 soldiers stationed there were destroyed. Members Leaders * Unknown * Future Chris (K.I.A.) * Mob Boss (K.I.A.) Soldiers * John Davis (K.I.A.) * Agent 14 (K.I.A.) * Unnamed Soldier Scientists * Jim Poole (K.I.A.) * Edward Willard (K.I.A.) * Several Unnamed Scientists (K.I.A.) Weapons Element X * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 F-Space Energy * F-Space Manipulator * Up-n-Atomizer * Unholy Hellbringer * Widowmaker Gallery Unit 14 Logo.png|Original logo. Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:Reformed History: Remembrance Category:A Better Tomorrow Category:The Hunt Category:The Search Category:The Disaster Category:Second Chance Category:The Sentinel Trials